Me quejo
by gato negro
Summary: harta de la imagen idealizada de severus que presentan muchos fics, escribí esto, una lucha entre el snape del libro y el de los cuentos... capítulo 3! terminado sólo me quedaba hablar un poco de Colagusano y poner un buen final (y eso fue lo q hice!)
1. la lucha

_a Samuel Bequet (¡gracias por prestarme tu frase!)_

je je, sí, ya sé que este gran autor del teatro del absurdo no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, pero no importa, se lo dedico absurdamente. 

Me quejo 

_No estoy enamorado de nadie ni pienso estarlo. Y si lo estuviera, no sería por su manera salvaje y atractiva de mover su cabello, ni por las miradas intensas de color verde que me lanzara, ni porque fuera un elegido. Tampoco porque fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo, o la más inteligente, ni siquiera la más interesante. Y no descubriría de repente lo que siento por aquella persona, sería muy despacio, poco a poco me empezaría a gustar... Y lo más seguro es que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos._

Dejo la pluma súbitamente. Alguien está abriendo la puerta, así que escondo mi carta en lo más profundo de mis bolsillos, y volteo. Mary Sue entra a mi despacho, moviendo sus caderas perfectas a un ritmo perfecto, mientras su cabello salvaje se desplazaba con el viento venido de ninguna parte, ocultando ligeramente su hermoso rostro.   
- Ah, hola, lectora.   
-Hola, sevy. ¿Ya descubriste tus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de mí?  
Pero nuevamente la puerta se abre, interrumpiendo a la diosa de pelo rubio. Esta vez deja paso a un hombre de cuerpo escultural, con un cabello sedoso y largo.  
- Hola, Severus. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero te amo, y yo creo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero no importa, porque las lectoras saben perfectamente que vamos a terminar teniendo sexo desaforado uno con otro...   
Veo a mis dos pretendientes exasperado, saco mi varita y los desaparezco. Déjenme escribir. 

_No soy sexy, ni siquiera guapo. Soy malhumorado, poco amable, y estoy lleno de defectos. Me gusta amargar la vida de las personas, arruinar amores, hacer pociones, vengarme de todo lo que he sucumbido, el café fuerte y sin azúcar, favorecer a aquellos que me recuerdan a mi pasado e infante yo. No me gusta bañarme, sonreír, las transformaciones, los dulces, todas aquellas cosas que me dan tanto miedo, los unicornios y los muggles._

Me vuelven a interrumpir. Levanto la cabeza. Aquí está, la persona a la que más detesto en todo el universo.  
- Snape – murmuro fríamente.   
- ¡Que onda, Severus! ¿Cómo va la vida? Supe que rechazaste a los chicos que te mandé... bueno, no pude encontrar nada mejor, pero ya aparecerá el hombre o la mujer de tu vida, tiene que estar por algún lado.   
Miro al Snape mejorado que me sonríe, con sus dientes blanquísimos, esperando una respuesta con una paciencia admirable.   
- Te estás volviendo un Lockhart detestable, ¿sabes?  
No se toma a mal mi insulto. Simplemente me sigue mirando, con unos ojos seductores y una cara de puchero que harían derretir a cualquiera.   
- ¡¡¡¡Maldita sea, sal de mi vida de una vez por todas!!!! 

_Una imagen de perfección exigida me persigue incansablemente, junto a todas las parejas que me imponen y las aventuras que yo jamás correría. Las lectoras y escritoras me transforman, me quitan mi esencia, me matan poco a poco con estúpidas palabras de amor._

Esta vez, no logro desaparecer a mi adversario. Escribo rápidamente las últimas frases de mi carta, que aviento por la ventana. Mientras tanto, el hermoso Severus va creciendo, creciendo, siempre un poco más, un poco más, hasta que... 

_Dudo que esto conmueva a nadie, y no pienso ponerle drama, así que continua tus lecturas, lectora, mándale un saludo de mi parte al próximo Snape que veas, y déjame disfrutar mi amargura, tomar mi café, hacer mis pociones, y huir de los corazones de las maniáticas como tú._


	2. te toca

Nota: me disculpo de antemano a todas las lectoras que resulten mínimamente ofendidas por este fic. No soy completamente responsable de lo que haya escrito, Severus también colaboró. 

---- 

_He sido aplastado, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Y, aún así, pides más. "¡Que el fic siga!" ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Quejas? ¿Parodias? ¿U otra típica historia de amor, en la que el narrador dice que no se enamorará jamás, y al final se enamora? Te tengo una sorpresa, lectora: es tu turno.   
__Primero que nada, no estás loca. No necesito ser sabio para darme cuenta de que la idea de estar completamente sana mentalmente no te emociona mucho. Pero eso es justamente lo que te define como alguien con un sentido de la originalidad lamentable. Si tienes la paciencia suficiente, ponte a leer biografías de autoras. El 80% (mínimo) de ellas dirá "estoy loka" de un momento a otro. De hecho, aunque en la realidad no haya una sola persona igual a otra, en Internet todos los gatos son pardos._

Bueno, ahora... ¿dónde estoy? Después de ser aplastado, uno generalmente se muere. ¿Estoy muerto? No sabría decirlo. ¿Y ahora qué? No veo nada. Pero hay un olor... olor a humedad mezclado con... ¿Colagusano? Lo que me faltaba...  
- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
- Soy tu ángel de la guarda.   
- Muy gracioso.   
- Lo siento. 

_No eres totalmente desesperante, si eso te reconforta. Digo, alguna cualidad debes tener. No es el buen gusto, tomando en cuenta que estás enamorada de un personaje imaginario feo, gruñón y pesimista (sí, ese soy yo). Tampoco eres una persona que sabe muy bien manejar su tiempo (si no, estarías haciendo cosas más interesantes que leerme). Pero algo tendrás..._

  
- Si quieres ser útil, dime dónde estamos.  
- Esperando.  
- ¿Esperando qué?   
- Esperando a salir.   
- ¿De dónde? ¿Adónde?  
- De la nada, supongo, a que alguien quiera escribir sobre nosotros... sobre nuestro _real "_yo". Soy el único que ha estado aquí durante años, ¿sabes? A ti siempre te necesitan en algún lugar, en algún fic, a todos los necesitan. Pero a mi...  
  
_Pero bueno, ya te he elevado el ego bastante. Cambiemos de tema._

* * * 

Lo continué, sí, tal como lo pidieron. Y... bueno, se me pasó un poco la mano, no sé... ustedes díganme. ¿Sigo?


	3. colagusano y divagaciones confusas final

  
Nota: snif.. es triste acabar un fic...

----

- Siempre es lo mismo: soy el feo, gordo, tonto y ridículo Colagusano. Ese del que todos se burlan, del que nadie piensa seriamente durante menos de un segundo, sólo por haber cometido una estupidez y haber demostrado mi cobardía. Soy cobarde, cierto... pero no es todo lo que tengo. 

_No es algo que me haya tomado muy en serio, la existencia de los demás… pero la de Colagusano me deprime especialmente. No creo que el que ahora los merodeadores "reales" sean Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Lily sea algo muy hermoso para él. _

  
- ¿Porqué nunca te lavas el cabello?  
Ese comentario me hace levantar bruscamente la cabeza.  
- Hay muchos productos que te ayudan a eliminar la grasa, para que quede hermoso y suave...   
- Y luego te quejas de que te llamen idiota.  
- No, en serio...   
Una puerta de luz aparece en medio de la oscuridad. Colagusano no parece muy sorprendido, así que debe haberlo visto ya varias veces. Sin embargo, tengo que admitirlo, es bastante imprecionante.  


_Nunca ha hecho nada excepto decir en voz baja, cuando nadie lo está escuchando, alguna que otra palabra de reproche. Por eso ha llegado a este punto. Pero... ¿cómo puede hacerse oír un personaje que ni siquiera existe realmente? Bueno, está este escrito, hecho justamente con la finalidad de convencer a los escritores de que sean un poco más realistas…Pero el personaje en sí mismo quizá no sea como lo vemos ahora. Quizá no sea. Y, en ese caso, ¿para qué me quejo yo de algo que no tiene sentido alguno, que no existe? Odio pensar._

- Esa es tu puerta.  
Colagusano me empuja ligeramente hacia ella, antes de exclamar:   
- ¡Y yo, que soy la pobre víctima, nunca podré tener mi puerta...! 

Listo, este es el momento tan esperado. El momento en el que le planto un beso a Colagusano, un beso no muy bueno, a alguien al que no amo. Un beso imperfecto, exactamente el que yo hubiera querido, de no haberlo tenido. Cruso el umbral de la puerta rapidamente. Prefiero no ver la reacción del chico, no es que me importe realmente, pero... en fin.

_  
Aquí se acaban mis quejas… Ya te habrás cansado de todas ellas, supongo. Hay muchas más cosas que podría decir, quizá, pero entonces este fic habría perdido su esencia, para convertirse en una lista de cosas que no soporto leer, y yo transformarme en un tipo que no sabe hacer otra cosa aparte de criticar a los demás. Y esa no es la idea._

FIN 

* * * 

La idea es... El tesoro está en... ¡ajh!   
Listo, finito. Me tardé bastante, pero valió la pena, ¿no? ¿No? Bueno, hayá tú. ¡¡De todos modos dejen reviews!! 

Próximamente... Estaba pensando en hacer un fic en el que los merodeadores fueran feos, y de lo que cambiaría en sus vidas si fuera así. ¿guta? ¿ti? ¿no? 


End file.
